The present invention relates to a volume governor for a flowing medium under static pressure.
The volume governor of the type under discussion is formed as a throttle member and is comprised of a hollow conical element with a plurality of sectors spaced from each other by slots. The cone of the conical element is about 90.degree.. The conical element is made of plastic and has a bore at its open apex directed towards the medium. The bore is closed by the plug. The cross-section of the passage for the medium in the governor is formed by a plurality of slots which separate sectors from each other by the slots, this passage cross-section being reduced automatically upon the increase of the static pressure.
The volume governor of the type under consideration has been discussed, for example in DE-OS No. 3,437,013. This governor has been utilized as water governor. The tendency with such water governors is that at predetermined pressures and medium stream speeds high centrifugal forces causing noise are generated. This results in the fact that water passing the elastic sectors of the conical element causes oscillations of the sectors similarly to the needle pipe.